Guide My Reins
by RasherOtp
Summary: A love story between two young bucks trying to make it in high school. One is a star athlete the other is a social out cast. A story about love, friendship, and antlers. WARNINGS: This be an anthropomorphic furry fanfiction about Rudolph, you have been warned! This comic might ruin your childhood! Clichés! I'm an amature writer, don't excpet the best, but I'll give it my all.
1. Chapter 1

Guide My Reins

No one ever likes doing things they're bad at. Ever. That's just a fact. For example, I'm okay at math, but that doesn't mean I want to be thrown into a calculus class and be expected to know it better than anyone. Because I'm bad a calculus, but that's probably cause I haven't learned how to do it yet. Once I do, I'll be all over that shit, yo.

I'm bad at sports. That's a fact too. I could probably be better at sports if I could just simply learn how to play the game. But Its really hard to do that in high school, especially my high school. Why's it hard? Well its really hard to try and get involved when no one wants you involved in the first place, and rather than teaching you and showing you all the wonderful tips and tricks, they throw the ball at your face, trip you, and just be dicks. But that's not to mention that pretty much everyone there is a rough, ruthless, senseless, and hormonal reindeer.

So I will eternally be bad at sports, and I will always hate being forced to play them during P.E. That's a fact.

Yet, here I am, standing on the field actually putting in some effort. I don't know why, but I was like "You know what, I'll show them I can do it, I'll be the little reindeer who fucking could." And what a better way to do that than guard first base in baseball. It really was all up to me if you think about it. The ball would probably be hit to center, it'd get passed around from player to player til it finally got passed to me. And I could be the one who gets the batter out.

It was all up to me.

Someone stepped up to bat, I couldn't really see who it was but I could tell he was some big shot cause all their cohorts were cheering him on, clapping and shouting "Dash-Er Dash-Er!". _Dasher, huh. _I didn't really recognize the name. _Must be new or something_. He waved his hand back and everyone fell silent, only the wind could be heard_._ I could see the pitcher tense up slightly; he rolled neck and prepared for the throw. After what felt like 5 seconds, he reared up and threw the ball.

The ring of the ball hitting the aluminum bat pierced the air, and the ball whistling as it flew through the air. I thought for sure this would be an easy home run, but the ball didn't really get much air and landed in center field shortly after. _Alright, this is it Rudolph, you can do this man._ I prepared my mitt, and got in stance, I could here the aluminum bat drop to the ground and the pitter-patter of someone running up my way.

I watched the ball attentively as it quickly got thrown from reindeer to reindeer, eventually reaching second base. Somehow, 'Dasher' was still not at my base, which seemed really ironic.

It was at that moment that I realized how cold my hands were, I could barely bend them in the mitt and even if I could, I wouldn't have felt em. _I really should get some mittens, wait, was that a pun? Why did I just make a pun in my head that's not even funny. Was that even a pun to begin with? I have a problem. You know what, I don't have a problem. This cold is just messing with me. Wait, what am I doing again, oh yeah the ball. Who had that last? Guess you could say I'm really dropping the ball here. Christ._

I didn't realize it, but everyone was yelling something to me, and they were pointing to the base.

"THE BASE, TOUCH THE BASE!"

At first I was confused, last time I checked you don't just touch bases for no reason. You had to have the ball. That's when I looked at my mitt. By some fucking miracle I had actually caught the ball. I don't know If I managed it in my sub-conscience, or it landed in there by luck.

Then it all hit me at once, quite literally.

I realized that now I had the ball and I was going to get Dasher McHotshot out and I would be the best reindeer to ever grace this planet for about a minute, but still I was. However, before I could even finish turning around, someone rammed right into me and I tumbled to the ground.

"Hey good hustle out there man!"

"Haha, thanks it was pretty easy honestly."

"Okay, to be fair though, we would have totally won if Rudolph wasn't at 1st base."

"Yeah, the weirdo zoned out or something. Didn't even listen to us, asshole." That last part was specifically called out to me, but they were just salty cause they lost.

"Good job out there, Rudork." Someone one said as they purposefully bumped into me. Some reindeer laughed and other chuckled at the joke and gave the guy high fives.

"Wow, haven't heard that one before." I was feeling pretty salty too.

The only good part about the game being over, was that I could take a shower and begin the process of healing my hand from the frostbite that I was sure I acquired. I usually just kept walking around the lockers or hid in the bathroom stalls til the bell rang and everyone else dispersed before I even thought about showering. Lets be honest, only bad things could come from being in a room full of reindeer who hate me. Especially naked reindeer in a shower room. Plus I always felt uncomfortable being around the other reindeer without any clothes on. That doesn't happen often, but still.

After a few more snarky remarks to me, and only a few middle fingers, everyone left the locker room and I had the showers to myself. I stripped down and threw my clothes in an empty locker, and made way for the warm showers ahead.

I turned the valve all the way to the left, and immediately hot water gushed out of the shower head. I spun around and rubbed my body and fur, my hands got those weird prickles your appendages get when they're really cold then get really hot too quick. I'm sure I'd know the scientific term if I didn't always fall asleep in science, although Mrs. Bickering wasn't the most exciting teacher ever. But now wasn't the time to think about science, it was to enjoy this moment of actual calmness and relaxation.

I usually spent a long time in the shower room, P.E. Was my last class, so I didn't have anywhere else to be. The coach didn't mind either, he really didn't care about what anyone did clearly since he has witnessed how terrible everyone treats me.

Don't get me wrong or anything, I'm not emo, goth or whatever kids are doing these days. I'm actually a pretty happy guy, despite actually despising the athletic crowd. I do have a few friends that I really do enjoy being with, and I'm okay with just hanging out by myself and doing what I want to do too. Having some space and privacy is good. I know I should probably be more upset by the guys who pick on me, but I've gotten over it honestly. If I was stronger, manly, and just as popular, I would probably be the same. But not everyone can be like that, some reindeer have to be the weaker ones and take some hits for the loser team. It could always be worse.

I got out of the shower room, now I was feeling relaxed and ready to go home and play video games all day. Then it hit me, not quite as literally this time, but I realized I didn't even grab a towel before coming in here. I nervously peeked around the corner and scanned the empty rows of lockers, trying to find a towel laying on the ground. I wasn't going to be picky. Of course there weren't any that I could see. I knew then I was going to have to make a mad dash for my clothes and hope I don't bump into coach, or worse, any jocks.

Dashing out of the shower room, I quickly ran to the locker I left my clothes in; ducking between rows and keeping an eye out for anyone, there was no way I wanted to be seen like this. To be honest, its a bit hard to run when you have both of your hands covering your crotch like a bumbling fool.

I made it to my locker, and whipped it open to reveal,

"Christ." The locker was empty.

I began feeling panicked as I quickly thought about where I put my clothes. I was pretty sure that I put them in this locker, but I am a bit spacey and could've easily misplaced them or something. _Oh great, some asshole is probably pulling a prank on me._ Before even taking a step away from the locker, I heard a door open.

"Hahah, alright, alright, guys! I'll be back in just one second, I think I left something in my locker." The door shut and I could hear footsteps coming.

You know that feeling of absolute impending doom? That feeling you get when you _know _ there is a test today, and you _knew_ you should've studied last night. But rather than that, you thought you could just get away with studying on the bus ride to school and magically pull that shit off. That's every moment of my life.

So here I was, standing naked in a locker room and some guy was probably going to bust me and totally embarrass me in front of his friends. Although, that really wouldn't be anything new.

Desperately, I ran around the corner, trying to make it to the shower room just so I could hide away until he left. Of course this plan never works at all ever, and I managed to slip and land on the cold hard ground.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Called a voice, I personally was expecting a laugh and maybe a joke. I could hear footsteps running my way, and a figure pulled up into view and stood right over me. I couldn't see his face cause the light was casting down on him, but I could tell by his broad shoulders and general physique that I could be in trouble.

"Hey dude, you're uh.. You know, thing is kinda danglin' there." He awkwardly pointed to my crotch.

I felt my face grow bright red and burn like fire, I had completely forgotten about that. Banged my head a bit too hard I guess. I tried to rise up from the ground, it wasn't an astounding success since I had my hands planted firmly on my crotch.

I could clearly see him now, although I couldn't recognize him. He was way taller than me, I was only about 5.9 but this guy had to be 6.6 or something. I could clearly see his defined body through his v-neck. His ashy gray fur glistened in the light and he had a nice brown stubble growing on his chin. Two rather large antlers were sticking out of his head and were much bigger than mine. I had never grown very large antlers, they were always smaller than everyone elses. But the most interesting features were his eyes, they were a piercing dark blue that looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh man, I am so sorry you had to see that.. You see I was just li-"

"You're Rudolph aren't you." He chuckled, completely ignoring my apology.

"Uh..." At first I was confused on how he knew this, but then I realized it could be one of two things. Either his jockey friends talked about me a lot (Not in a good way of course), or it was the fact that my nose was glowing bright red right now. Most likely the latter.

Everyone got over the whole "Oh snap his nose glows" thing a long time ago, hell, even I got over that. It goes off quite a lot anyways, but you begin to just ignore that bright red light in your face all the time.

"How'd you guess, hehe..." I spoke shyly.

"Heh, well, where are you clothes dude? I'll go grab em for you." He took a step closer to me. "Oh, that's right... are you okay? You had a pretty nasty fall..." He tilted his head slightly and looked at my body.

"Y- Yeah, hah, I'm fine..." I said, feeling really uncomfortable with how he was looking at me.

"Are you sure? I can take you to the nurses, once we find your clothes of course." He reached his arm out to touch my shoulder. I of course, being the weird little shit that I am, I moved away from his kind gesture. He wasn't necessarily creeping me out, he was just acting way different than I thought he would. He wasn't laughing at me, he wasn't grabbing his friends to come see me in such a defenseless moment, but rather, he was trying to help me. He was actually concerned.

"Oh sorry if that was weird... You are all naked and stuff." He pulled his arm back, I was probably looking at him really weirdly, cause he the look of 'god I am such a creeper' on his face.

"No, its fine, heh, I just... You know, wasn't expecting such hospitality..." I muttered.

"Here, I'll go grab your clothes. What locker?" He said reassuringly.

"Well, I think that my clothes might've been stolen." I was really expecting some laughs now.

"Ah, no problem man! I have some gym clothes you can sport." He said to me as he walked to his bag a row down from me.

"Ar- are you sure? Thank you so much, I'll pay you back or som-"

"Don't worry about it," He handed the shirt and shorts to me, "Sorry if they're a bit baggy..." A large grin grew across his face.

"I just need to get home, I think I'll be okay." I nodded my head and smiled back. "Thank you again, uhhh.." I gestured for a name

"Dasher," He grabbed my hand and shook it tight. "and you're very welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I love walking home most days. I usually enjoyed the crisp air and the bustle of people walking to their various destinations in our small town's shopping district. It's calming to know that every step I take gets me farther away from school and all the 'wonderful' things happening there. I just wanted to get home and play some video games. But unfortunately, walking home today was not even calming, it was absolute hell.

Running down a busy sidewalks in gym shorts, that barely fit mind you, while people stare and curse at you as you bump into them. Everyone knowing exactly who you are cause your nose is growing brighter than a Christmas tree. But lets not forget is absolutely freezing out side; my hands were numb early but now my everything was numb except for my blushing face.

Did I mention I live a mile away from the school?

Of course the situation could always be worse, I could have a concussion from that fall back in the shower room, I could have died of hypothermia 10 minutes ago, and that Dasher guy could have beat me up. Somehow I manage to live everyday.

Just the though of Dasher made me feel like an idiot. I had made a complete fool of myself today, not that me making a fool of myself would change how most feel about me, but things like that are very hard to forget. Just getting over how embarrassed I am about that whole scenario is going to be like running a marathon. Especially since I was already doing one.

Turning down Crown St., I could hear the honking of cars and the sound of people fading away. I didn't have to worry about being seen so immodestly now, Crown St. was a very quiet neighborhood and from what I knew, not a whole lot of people even lived there. I was home free at this point.

During my pathetic run I realized I had to stop for a breath. I had been running non stop for a good 20 minutes and I was positive my pounding heart would explode. I was never one for athletics, though I always wanted to get into some sort of work out ethic. Today was not one of those days, however. I tried making my way over to some steps, but I was too exhausted and decided the neighbor's dead grass would be just as comfortable.

It was somewhat peaceful lying down on the grass staring at the overcast above. _Please don't rain..._ I thought, hoping for the best. But knowing my luck, it would probably start hailing down footballs.

I was laying there for a while, I wasn't sure how long but eventually I sat up when my breathing got back into a normal patter and my heart stopped beating out of my chest. I looked around at the empty streets, despite the clouds I could tell the sun was setting in the distance. Lights in some of the houses around me were beginning to turn on, I knew it'd be best if I got on my way.

Before I could even stand up, a Camry pulled up in front of me and parked. I couldn't see into it very well through its tinted windows, but I could make out a silhouette inside of it. I just sat there staring into the windows, and the car stayed in place, the driver showing no signs of coming out.

At first I had the strong urge to just run away, either this guy was going to kidnap me or he would step out of his car and just go into his house. Even if it was the latter, I'm sure he wouldn't be happy to see me resting on his already dead lawn. I was just about to stand up when the widow rolled down and low and behold, Dasher's face was staring right out the passenger window.

"Hey, need a ride?" He asked, I could barely hear it over the loud music in his car, but I contemplated this for a moment. I wasn't too far away from home, but I was freezing and was willing to put up the awkward silence. Without replying I jumped up and opened the door to the back seats.

"You can sit up front if you want," He said looking at me like I was crazy. "I really don't mind." A smug smile grew on his face. This guy knew I wouldn't want to be rude and refuse his kind offer, I could see it.

"Uh..." My nose started to glow as I fought an internal battle. "Y-Yeah, sure." I shut the door and opened up the passenger side door and climbed in. He won that time.

"Where do you live, Rudy?" He turned down the radio and my nose glowed brightly again, I wasn't expecting this guy to give me a nickname already, but at least it wasn't 'Rudork'.

"Oh... Doe Rd." I said quickly, trying to get in as little conversation between us as possible.

"Ya gonna' to give me directions, or are you going to have to hang out with me til I find it?" He said chuckling; his trademark grin showing.

"Oh yeah sorry, hehe... Just take this next left and keep going, and then take another left turn on Dustan." He turned sharply at the corner.

I looked down at my gym clothes, trying to avoid contact with him. I can tell when someone is looking at me, I think anyone can, but you just pretend you don't notice rather than acknowledge it. You either look out a window, pretend there's a stain on your pants, or maybe pull out your phone and just start texting someone. I didn't have my phone with me unfortunately.

"Do you want these gym clothes back?" I asked, "I could buy you new ones if you don't feel comfortable wearing these anymore..." I said trying to be courteous.

"Hey, don't sweat it man. I have a lot of pairs back at home. Plus... You look good in em." He said looking at me, our eyes locked for a split second, but he looked back to the road before I could dramatically look away.

My first reaction was to open the car door and run far away, but unfortunately the door was locked. I knew cause I tried to open it. My second reaction was to start hyperventilating and have a panic attack cause someone just said I looked good for the first time in my life. I settled on not saying anything at all while trying to play it off as cool as possible, but that wasn't possible because my nose was quite literally blinding me, and I'm sure Dasher couldn't even see the road anymore. But this guy wasn't seriously flirting with me, right?

A few moments of silence passed, neither of us said a word to each other and I could feel a haze of awkwardness loom around us.

"I'm sorry if that offended you." He said, his words cut through the silence and my heart for some reason.

"Oh, no you- you're fine..." I said, almost apologizing for some reason, I felt like that was my fault somehow.

"I didn't mean to come off so strongly... I mean, especially if you're straight." Now I was really ready to jump out of the car, jumping out of a moving car going 40 was better than staying in it at this point. "Or if you're just not interested..."

"No! No no... No... I just you know... this is just really weird for me." For some reason I kept replying and justifying him, part of me just thought this was probably as awkward for him as it was for me. But this was just getting to be too much too fast.

"So you maybe are interested?" He questioned, I had the sudden impulse to punch him in the face for ignoring and not even replying to the fact that I find this situation to be weird. But it passed quickly and realized that I am dealing with a jocky type.

"Well, I..." I stopped talking, I wasn't really sure how I could explain to this guy how I felt. Hell, I wasn't even sure how I felt. I hadn't had anyone treat me with such kindness and respect, and no one has hit on me before. Especially, _**especially**_ not a male for that matter. I looked out the window for some help, I thought the answers were maybe floating around out there, but the only thing I saw was that we had just passed Doe Rd.

"We just passed the turn..." I spoke softly.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention," I could tell he was still waiting for an answer, I could see it clearly on his face and in his eyes. "I'll turn around."

"It's fine, I'll walk from here." I said, trying desperately to get away from this extremely awkward position.

"Are you sure? It's not that far." He said in that smooth voice of his, I could tell he didn't want me to leave yet.

"Exactly, please pull over." I demanded, I usually didn't get bossy with people, but I wasn't messing around this time. If I spent another second in there, I was going to hurl.

Reluctantly, he did a U-Turn and pulled up on the block my house was on. He unlocked the door and as I was just stepping out he said something to me. I didn't bother to listen and slammed the door behind me and ran to my house right down the street.

I got to my front doorsteps and prayed that Vixen was home. I left my keys in my back pack and I just happened to leave it at home today. I knocked on the door quickly and waited anxiously for it to open. While I waited, I looked over to where Dasher had parked, he and his car were long gone, but the memories of that awkward drive were still very present in my mind. Too bad I didn't suffer from short term memory loss.

Panic began to set in quickly when no one answered the door. _Vixen, please just be asleep_ I thought, she was always sleeping when she wasn't working or partying with her friends. Classic Vixen. I knocked on the door harder and pressed on the door bell a few times, daring my luck that she wouldn't be ornery after her nap.

"Vixen, wake up I don't have my keys on me!" I tried yelling through the window. The situation was beginning to look dire, but just before setting into despair and hopelessness, I heard a click and the door swung open.

"You make it real hard for my girlfriend and me to catch some shut eye." She said to me groggily. I could tell she had just woken up, the brown fur on her head was matted up, and the dark circles under her eyes proved that she desperately needed the rest too. It was a good thing she wasn't too mad though.

"Sorry, I left my backpack today." I apologized.

"You seriously have to stop forgetting that thing!" She said almost yelling, but caught herself and she whispered, "Just try to be quiet, Melony is upstairs sleeping."

"No problem." I pushed passed Vixen and made my way up the stairs. "She's not in my room, right?" I turned back and asked Vixen.

"Whoops." She said back as she walked into the kitchen.

"Really?" My attempts at whispering were tossed aside. I didn't get a reply, and I could hear Vixen going through the fridge and knew arguing would be futile.

I continued up the steps, and before I could even get close to my room, I could hear snoring come from behind my door. I hesitated on turning my the door handle, If I woke Melony up, I might as well be waking up a bear. She would tear me to pieces. I moved my hand closer to the handle, my heart pounded harder and harder with each inch moved closer to it. I firmly grasped the handle and started to turn it slowly.

Before I could even open the door a crack, the snoring stopped abruptly. I was panicking at this point, I could persevere forward and hope I don't get mauled to death, or I could just go downstairs and eat some food with Vixen. Before I could make a choice, the door flung open.

"You're loud." Melony stood right there before me, I clutched my hand to my chest and thought for sure I was going to have a heart attack.

"And you are inhuman," I said jokingly, still clutching my hand to my shirt. "Please start sleeping in Vixen's room, it's much more comfortable anyways."

"But then I'd miss out on seeing you!" Melony came in for a hug and lifted me up off the ground. She gave hugs like a bear too, but with a mix of boa constrictor. "You always lock yourself in your room, I never see you, kiddo!"

"P-Please let go of me..." Color was beginning to drain from my vision, I knew this was it, I was going to die in the arms of a girl named Melony. My life was literally a chick flick at this point.

"Alright, alright." She released me instantly and I fell to the ground. "So, how was your day!" She said in her casual, cheery voice.

"Oh you know, the usual." I said as I laid on the ground still. "Getting tackled by fans, being picked up by weirdos, forgetting my backpack..."

"Look at you, Mr. Popular!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground with intense speed and force. "So tell me, Mr. Popular, are you going with Vixen and I to the party?" She brushed off my sleeve and ruffled my hair.

"Me? Go to a party? Was I even invited?" I waled into my room asnd began making my bed, but stopped when I found a puddle of slobber on my blanket. I looked back to Melony, she shrugged. "I don't know, I'll probably just stay here and do some wo-"

"Oh no, you're goin'!" She yelled and tackled me onto the bed. My face landed directly on the pool of slobber. "I'm not getting off until you say you're going!" She was laughing maniacally.

"Oh come on, this is gross! Get off me, Melony!" I tried wriggling and squirming my way out of her grip, but I was in her death grasp and there was no getting out now.

"Nope!" She said, still laughing hysterically.

"Okay! I'll go!" I wasn't going to mess around with Melony, she was stubborn as a mule and would've kept me pinned down til I said yes. I know she would cause shes done it before.

"Yay! Now, go shower, Mr. Popular! Don't want you showing up with drool all over your face!" She smiled and picked me back up. "I'll clean this up." She said as she grabbed my blanket and made her way downstairs.


End file.
